Bad Valentines
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason fanfiction. Can Mason impress Brett on their first Valentine's date?


A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

A/N: Lyrics in Italics are an Alternate version of the song "Once" by Diana Vickers.

* * *

 _"I'm only going to let you thrill me once,_

 _Hand around the wrist, just to feel the death pulse,_

 _He's only going to let you kill him..._

 _Once"_

* * *

It's valentine's day.

The perfect day to invite his Boyfriend over. A Horror film and one of Brett's favourite meals was bound to go down a treat. Sure it was a selection of ready meals. But they were chef made and cost over Five dollars per pack. As for the film. He picked one named **Epic fall** , by Hot MMA star turned director Dominick Cruz. He'd even written down Commentary so he could stop the DVD and talk to Brett.

He was bound to love it.

After school he showered and changed, into quarter lengths and a Black Signed Dominick Cruz Shirt. A few hours later, his Boyfriend arrived with Black tight jeans and a Navy and White V-neck shirt with a matching Jacket. As soon as Mason opened the door Brett handed him a few gift wrapped presents, along with a glass bottle.

* * *

"You Bought Champagne?"

"Relax, it's non-alcoholic, I'd never try to get you drunk" Brett winks.

He leans forward to kiss Mason, who backs away to get Brett's present.

* * *

"Here you go!" Mason says giving him what is obviously a book. They sit down and he watches the Were open his gift.

"The HVF?" Brett asks.

"I talked to Satomi, she said that she wanted to find out more, about where the HVF came from. It's a great read"

* * *

" _Great..._ I'm sure _she'll_ love it" Brett said putting it on the side. He reached for Mason's hands before realising that he was trying to hold hands with a comic book. His Boyfriend had already gone into the kitchen. He came back out to start the film.

"Everything okay in there chef?" Brett asked.

"Sure...dinner will be served soon...back to the film, this is like a three hour classic!" Mason said excitedly.

* * *

He puts the film in, stopping the film every fifteen minutes to say things like...

 _"Did you know that Cruz used Tate's back Garden to film this scene?_

 _"That hide-out scene cost Cruz Two Hundred and Fifty Thousand Dollars to rent out!"_

 _"Brett Cruz actually trepassed to to get those roses. It's actually on You-tube... just go onto..."_

* * *

"Mase...dinner" Brett said calmly sniffing the air,

"Shit!" Mason whined running to the kitchen. When Brett peeked around the door to find Mason taking out trays of burnt mash potatoes and vegetables. The Were opened all the windows before leaning against the sink.

"I'll can eat the salmon" He said.

* * *

"No!...God no, I'll order something for us" Mason said.

Mason got out his phone. His boyfriend quickly put the food in the bin before typing on his own phone.

"Mason, it's getting _late._ It's been a enchantingly long evening and I've got piano practice early next..."

* * *

Mason rubbed the back of his own neck and squinted. "Wait...Brett you said you were free all night tonight"

"Things come up sweetheart..."

"Oh God, I've bored you to death haven't I?" Mason asked.

* * *

"I wouldn't say that"

"Did you like the Cruz film, I ,mean...Epic fall...it's won awards all over the world. I just thought..."

"Epic Fall? More like Huge "Epic fail" It's cheaply made. The Studio shots, were clearly done in the gym. The actors can't act. Did you know that Cruz cut Actor pay in half for simply asking for a Pay-rise? The Zombie's look like Nineteen Fifties knock-off's. There's no excuse for that. We all know that Dana White financed it. That's why the Golden Glory network, didn't have any in-put, but he still took their money.

All in all, you picked an awful film" Brett said.

* * *

"Oh" Mason said numbly.

"I didn't mean to offend you, it's just... I'll just kiss you goodnight and be on my way" Brett said.

Mason walks over leaning forward they hug awkwardly. Brett tilts his face up, Mason's lips brush against his cheek. He's about to step away. Unsatisfied, Brett pulls him forward, fastening his lips onto his. His fangs release, He can feel Mason opening his mouth. He slips in his tongue while wrapping an arm around the shorter boy's waist. He can feel his boyfriend's heart beat out of his chest. The arousal clogging the air around them like smoke.

* * *

He's closed his eyes for a second, before he feels Mason backing away.

"Very intense, but I'll call you tomorrow. Have a safe drive home" Mason advises.

He starts turning away as Brett shrugs. "Drive home?...we've still got a film to watch"

* * *

"What?" Mason asked.

"I'll order something from Percintaan, an Indonesian place that Satomi loves"

"You were just about to leave Brett! You've got a date with your piano. My food got burnt and you hate this film..."

* * *

"I can grow to... **tolerate** it. I'll order a Combo so that both of us can share, how does that sound?" Brett questions sweetly.

Mason looks as Brett in confusion he walks back off into the living room. Mason himself starts clearing up the kitchen, curious as what exactly changed his boyfriend's mind.

Maybe he secretly hated piano practice...


End file.
